Thunderbolts: Last Team Standing Vol 1 1
Plot "We have to get to Broxton now," Songbird said agitation creeping into her voice. "I don't see why?" Fixer replied, not looking up from the machine part he was working on, "Thor and Captain America look like they have the upper hand." Songbird sighed and stormed out of the hall in the base that MACH V and Fixer had been using as a home. She was past caring what they both thought: she was going to Broxton to make sure Osborn paid what he owed her. For months she had been imagining the 'reunion' of the former Thunderbolt members now posing as the Avengers. She was looking forward in meeting up with Bullseye in particular, this time she would go all the way and would make sure that he never got up again. "Melissa, I think you should come and see this," Abe's voice crackled over the base's Intercom. "I don't have time, Abe," Melissa responded, her voice manipulated by the sonic harness she wore. "Trust me, this is important," came the reply. Melissa knew from the tone of his voice that there was something big going down and headed back into the command center, where Abe and Fixer were crowded around a laptop that was showing live feed from the Siege of Asgard. Staring at the screen Melissa quickly understood why Abe had called her back as the Sentry threw Iron Man, his armor sparking down into the very rock of Asgard. "Come on, get up." Melissa whispered as Thor flew towards the Sentry, thunder flaring from his hammer Mjolnir. The Sentry responded by smashing his fist into the hammer, causing the head to shatter and lightning to streak through the sky violently, striking the Thunder God until he exploded in a blue energy ball that knocked the roofs of the remaining buildings on Asgard. "Now bring down the city, Bob." Norman Osborne commanded as his forces fled the doomed rock. The Sentry flew straight into the city and emerged the other side as the rock began to crumble and fall from the sky onto the town below. "My God," Fixer gasped, the equipment he had been working on now discarded on the floor, "they just destroyed everything." "This is worse than Stamford," Melissa replied. "Look," Abe said, pointing at the screen, "Osborne's doing something." It was true: Osborne had landed next to the Sentry and was whispering something in his ear. In response the Sentry dropped to his knees and started to weep, large golden tears running down his cheeks as Osborne flew away. Suddenly there was a flash, this time of gold, and the Sentry exploded, sinking the remains of Asgard and Broxton into the ground. "He killed him. Osborne killed his big gun," Fixer said, his usually calm voice now shaking with fear. "Osborne doesn't need him anymore," Abe replied. "He has won and the world thinks he is the Savior of the Century." "But still, people are going to talk about what he did to Bob," Fixer replied. "He murdered him on national TV." "It won't matter," Melissa answered. "He has done it before, what's one more body for the heap of corpses that lie in his wake?" Fixer closed the laptop screen and put his hands on his face as Abe got to his feet and started pacing. It was clear that what they had just seen had affected both of them. Melissa herself felt like she was going to be sick. "It doesn't end with Asgard." Abe said, breaking the silence. "He will roll across Latveria, Atlantis, the entire world, and the people will support them as they will all be 'threats' to our security. With Captain America, Iron Man and everyone else dead he won't have anyone to stop him, either," Fixer added. "No," Songbird replied, "we are still standing. You said it, Fixer, Norman killed his big gun. He isn't invincible, and I plan to make him pay for every life he took today. I am willing to do it myself if need be," she added, watching the look of horror on Fixer's face. "You won't have to, Mel," Abe answered, "I have your back." "Osborne won't be easy, Abe." Mel replied, "I hoped that Fixer would help us, especially since Norman will work down the list of everyone who's a threat to him, including anyone who was associated with the old Thunderbolts." "I might as well give you a hand," Fixer eventually answered, "but only because it's better then the alternative." "Looks like the Thunderbolts are back in action." Abe said, a grim smile on his face. "What's first then, Mel, since you seem so eager to be the leader in this project?" "We go to Broxton," Melissa answered, her voice grave. "We go to Broxton and see who is still standing." Appearances Characters *Thunderbolts **Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird (First Appearance) **Paul Norbert Ebersol / Fixer (First Appearance) **Abner Jenkins / MACH V (First Appearance) *Dark Avengers **Norman Osborne (First Appearance - TV Footage) **Benjamin Poindexter / Bullseye (Mentioned Only) **Robert Reynolds / Sentry (First Appearance - TV Footage) Death *Thor Odinson (First Appearance - TV Footage) *Tony Stark / Iron Man (First Appearance - TV Footage) *Steve Rogers / Captain America (Mentioned Only) Items *Thunderbolt Laptop (First Appearance) *Mjolnir (First Appearance - TV Footage) *Iron Man Armor (First Appearance - TV Footage) Category:Impurest Cheese Category:Thunderbolts: Last Team Standing Category:Comics Category:Earth-818 Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Melissa Gold (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Abner Jenkins (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborne (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Robert Reynolds (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-818)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-818)/Appearances